Adaptação: Orgulho e Preconceito e Zumbis
by leangioli
Summary: Inglaterra, século XIX. Uma misteriosa praga espalha zumbis por todos lados, mas Isabella Swan, especialista em artes marciais e no manuseio de armas, está preparada para enfrentar os piores mortos-vivos. O que a incomoda de verdade é ter que conviver e lutar ao lado do arrogante Sr. Masen.
1. Chapter 1

**Outra adaptação novinha em folha, dessa vez do livro Orgulho e Preconceito e Zumbis. As postagens serão dia de terça e quinta, fazendo contraparte com Amada Imortal, que será as segundas e sextas. Boa leitura!**

* * *

 _ **Inglaterra, século XIX. Uma misteriosa praga espalha zumbis por todos lados, mas Isabella Swan, especialista em artes marciais e no manuseio de armas, está preparada para enfrentar os piores mortos-vivos. O que a incomoda de verdade é ter que conviver e lutar ao lado do arrogante Sr. Masen.**_

* * *

Capítulo 1 — Prólogo

É uma verdade universalmente aceita que um zumbi, uma vez de posse de um cérebro, necessita de mais cérebros. E nunca tal verdade foi mais inquestionável do que durante os recentes ataques ocorridos em Netherfield Park, nos quais os dezoito moradores de uma propriedade foram chacinados e consumidos por uma horda de mortos vivos.

— Meu caro Sr. Swan — disse-lhe certo dia sua esposa —, já soube que Netherfield Park foi alugada novamente?

O Sr. Swan respondeu que não havia tomado conhecimento disso, e continuou absorto em suas tarefas matinais, que consistiam em afiar adagas e limpar mosquetes — já que os ataques dos não mencionáveis vinham aumentando de forma alarmante nas últimas semanas.

— Pois foi — replicou ela.

O Sr. Swan não comentou.

— E não quer saber quem se mudou para lá? — disse em voz estridente sua mulher, perdendo a paciência.

— Mulher, estou cuidando dos meus mosquetes. Diga as asneiras que quiser, mas me deixe tratar da defesa de minha propriedade!

Tal resposta foi como um convite a prosseguir, o que bastou para a Sra. Swan.

— Ora, muito bem, meu caro marido. A Sra. Stanley contou que Netherfield foi alugada por um jovem de grande fortuna; que ele conseguiu escapar de Londres numa charrete de quatro cavalos tão logo a estranha praga rompeu a linha de defesa de Manchester.

— Como ele se chama?

— McCarty. Um jovem solteiro com quatro ou cinco mil de renda por ano. Que beleza para nossas meninas.

— Como assim? Será que ele pode treiná-las no manejo da espada e do mosquete?

— Como você pode ser tão maçante? É claro que sabe que estou me referindo a ele se casar com uma delas.

— Um casamento? Em tempos como os que vivemos? Certamente o Sr. McCarty não tem tal intenção.

— Intenção? Ridículo! Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? É muito provável que ele se apaixone por uma delas. Portanto, você deve visitá-lo tão logo ele chegue.

— Não vejo razão para isso. Além do mais, não devemos utilizar as estradas mais do que o absolutamente necessário, sob o risco de perdermos mais cavalos e veículos para o infeliz flagelo que tem atormentado tanto nosso bem-amado Hertfordshire ultimamente.

— Mas pense em suas filhas!

— É nelas que penso, mulher tola! Preferiria imensamente que estivessem com a mente concentrada nas artes mortais a toldada por sonhos com matrimônio e fortuna, como obviamente acontece com você! Vá visitar esse McCarty, se acha que deve, embora eu a advirta para o fato de que nenhuma de nossas filhas tem muito o que as recomende; são tolas e ignorantes como a mãe delas, à exceção de Bella, que, mais do que as irmãs, desenvolveu aquele instinto matador.

— Sr. Swan! Como pode insultar suas próprias filhas dessa maneira? Você se delicia em me envergonhar. Não tem nenhuma compaixão pelos meus pobres nervos.

— Interpreta-me mal, minha cara. Nutro intenso respeito por seus nervos. São meus velhos conhecidos. Pelo menos nestes últimos vinte anos é praticamente tudo sobre o que tenho ouvido falar.

O Sr. Swan era um misto tão peculiar de perspicácia, humor sarcástico, reserva e autodisciplina que a convivência de 23 anos havia sido insuficiente para que a esposa lhe entendesse o temperamento. Já a mente dela apresentava menos dificuldades à compreensão. Tratava-se de uma mulher de escassa inteligência, pouca instrução e gênio instável. Quando estava insatisfeita com algo, fazia-se de doente dos nervos. Quando estava de fato nervosa — o que era seu estado constante, desde o primeiro surto da estranha praga, ainda em sua juventude —, só obtinha consolo apegando-se a tradições que agora pareciam supérfluas para os demais.

O Sr. Swan dedicava sua própria existência a manter as filhas vivas.

A Sra. Swan, a lhes conseguir casamento.

* * *

Bem, eu posto o próximo na terça, mas libero antes se chegar em quatro reviews. Falou e fui!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Eu esqueci de postar o capítulo ontem, sorry. Para compensar, um capítulo duplo e teremos post amanhã também. Boa leitura e deixem aquela review incrível!_**

* * *

Capítulo 2

O Senhor Swan das primeiras pessoas a visitar o Sr. McCarty. Aliás, visitá-lo sempre fora sua intenção, apesar de, até o último momento, garantir à esposa que não deveria fazê-lo; assim, até o final da tarde após a visita, ela ainda não tomara conhecimento do ocorrido. E tudo foi revelado da maneira que se segue. Observando sua segunda filha empenhada em entalhar o brasão dos Swan no punho de uma espada nova, ele subitamente se dirigiu a ela, dizendo:

— Espero que o Sr. McCarty aprecie isso, Bella.

— Não estamos em condições de saber do que o Sr. McCarty gosta — disse a mãe da moça em voz ressentida —, uma vez que não chegaremos a visitá-lo.

— Ora, mamãe — replicou Isabella —, você esquece que iremos encontrá-lo no próximo baile.

A Sra. Swan não se dignou a responder, mas, incapaz de se conter, começou a repreender uma das filhas:

— Pelo amor de Deus, Kate! Pare de tossir desse jeito. Soa como se você tivesse sido contaminada.

— Mãe! Que coisa pavorosa de se dizer, com tantos zumbis nas redondezas — retrucou Kate, perturbada. — Quando será esse seu próximo baile, Bella?

— De amanhã a quinze dias.

— Ah, sim, precisamente — gritou a mãe. — E será impossível apresentar o Sr. McCarty a minhas filhas, já que eu própria não fui apresentada a ele. Ah, desejaria jamais ter escutado o nome McCarty!

— Lamento ouvir isso — disse o Sr. Swan. — Se já o soubesse esta manhã, certamente não teria ido visitá-lo. Que infelicidade. Mas o fato é que fui visitá-lo, e agora não há como escapar às apresentações.

O espanto das mulheres era exatamente o efeito que ele desejava causar; e o da Sra. Swan superou o de todas as demais. No entanto, quando o primeiro frêmito de alegria passou, ela se apressou a declarar que era exatamente isso o que esperava.

— Que bondade de sua parte, meu caro Sr. Swan! Mas eu sabia que acabaria por persuadi-lo. Sabia que ama suas filhas de tal modo que não negligenciaria a necessidade de travar relações com esse senhor. Ora, estou muito contente, e que brincadeira fez de tudo isso, saindo logo cedo, pela manhã, sem dizer nada até agora.

— Não confunda minha indulgência com qualquer relaxamento de nossa disciplina — disse o Sr. Swan. — As meninas devem continuar seu treinamento, com ou sem McCarty.

— Claro, claro — apressou-se a assentir a Sra. Swan. — Elas devem se tornar mais letais do que nunca.

— Agora, Kate, pode tossir à vontade — caçoou o Sr. Swan; deixando o aposento enfastiado com os excessos da esposa.

— Que pai magnífico têm vocês, meninas — disse ela quando a porta se fechou. — Alegrias como essa são cada vez mais raras desde que o bom Deus decidiu fechar os portais do Inferno e condenar os mortos a vagar entre nós. Leah, minha adorada, apesar de você ser a mais jovem, ouso dizer que o Sr. McCarty dançará com você no baile.

— Oh! — exclamou Leah, deslumbrada. — Isso não me amedronta. Embora seja a mais jovem, sou a mais experiente na arte de atrair o sexo oposto.

Mãe e filhas passaram o restante da noite em conjeturas sobre quão brevemente o Sr. McCarty haveria de retribuir a visita do Sr. Swan e tentando decidir quando já seria apropriado convidá-lo para jantar.

* * *

Entretanto, nem mesmo todas as perguntas que a Sra. Swan, com a ajuda de suas cinco filhas conseguiu fazer sobre o assunto fora o suficiente para extrair do marido uma descrição satisfatória do Sr. McCarty. Elas o assediaram de várias maneiras — com perguntas diretas, engenhosas conjeturas e suposições vagas; mas ele sempre as ludibriava, e, por fim, elas foram forçadas a se contentar com a informação de segunda mão da vizinha, a Sra. Uley. Seu relatório foi extremamente favorável. A Sra. Uley ficara encantada com ele. McCarty era bastante jovem, muitíssimo bonito e, para coroar tudo, pretendia comparecer ao baile acompanhado de um grande grupo. Nada poderia ser mais adorável.

— Se ao menos eu puder ver uma de minhas filhas instalada em Netherfield — disse a Sra. Swan ao marido — e todas as demais igualmente bem casadas, nada mais terei a desejar.

— E se eu puder ver todas as cinco sobreviverem às atuais dificuldades pelas quais passa a Inglaterra, também nada mais desejarei — replicou ele.

Poucos dias depois o Sr. McCarty retribuiu a visita do Sr. Swan. Os dois ficaram conversando na biblioteca por cerca de dez minutos. Ele havia alimentado esperanças de lhe concederem ver, ainda que rapidamente, as jovens, de cuja beleza e sobre cujas habilidades marciais tanto lhe haviam falado; no entanto, pôde avistar-se apenas com o pai. Já as moças tiveram sorte algo melhor, pois gozavam da vantagem de observá-lo de uma janela no andar de cima e viram que ele trajava um casaco azul, montava um cavalo preto e portava uma carabina francesa atravessada nas costas — uma arma um tanto exótica para um cavalheiro inglês. No entanto, pela maneira desajeitada como a portava, Isabella deduziu que ele tinha pouco treinamento em armas, bem como nas artes mortais como um todo.

Um convite para jantar logo lhe foi enviado; e a Sra. Swan já planejava os pratos do cardápio que deveriam enaltecer sua posição como responsável pelas lidas domésticas quando chegou a resposta, adiando o evento. O Sr. McCarty precisava estar em Londres no dia seguinte e, consequentemente, não poderia aceitar a honra daquele convite etc. A Sra. Swan ficou assaz desconcertada. Não conseguia imaginar que tipo de obrigação ele poderia ter na cidade para retornar para lá tão pouco tempo depois de sua chegada a Hertfordshire. A Sra. Uley serenou um pouco seus receios levantando a hipótese de que talvez ele estivesse indo a Londres para reunir um grupo grande de conhecidos para o baile; e logo chegou a notícia de que o Sr. McCarty deveria trazer 12 damas e sete cavalheiros com ele para a festa. As moças lamentaram um número tão grande de mulheres, mas ficaram aliviadas quando souberam que, em vez de doze, ele trouxera somente seis damas de Londres — suas cinco irmãs e uma prima. E quando o grupo chegou ao baile, consistia em somente cinco pessoas ao todo — o Sr. McCarty, duas irmãs, o marido da mais velha e outro jovem senhor.

O Sr. McCarty era simpático e extremamente cortês. Tinha uma aparência atraente e maneiras amistosas e refinadas. Suas irmãs eram jovens distintas, com um ar decidido, embora diferente dos que têm bom treinamento em técnicas de combate. Seu cunhado, o Sr. Crowley, parecia nada mais do que um cavalheiro; já seu amigo, o Sr. Masen, logo atraiu a atenção de todo o salão devido ao seu porte elegante, sua boa estatura, suas feições nobres, sua postura aristocrática — e a notícia, que circulou entre todos os presentes nem bem fazia cinco minutos de sua chegada, de que ele havia liquidado mais de mil não mencionáveis depois da queda de Cambridge. Os cavalheiros concordavam que ele tinha uma fina estampa de homem, enquanto as mulheres afirmavam que era mais bonito do que o Sr. McCarty, e ele passou a granjear grande admiração, até que seus modos provocaram tal desapontamento que reverteram sua maré de popularidade; isso porque descobriram que era orgulhoso em demasia, achava-se superior aos que o acompanhavam e nada agradava a ele.

O Sr. McCarty em pouco tempo travou relações com as principais pessoas presentes no salão; era vivaz, expansivo, dançou todas as danças e ficou deveras aborrecido porque o baile terminou cedo demais, mencionando que também promoveria um baile, em Netherfield. E embora ele carecesse da habilidade do Sr. Masen com a espada e o mosquete, tanta sociabilidade já se impunha por si. Que contraste! O Sr. Masen era o homem mais orgulhoso e mais desagradável do mundo, e todos torciam para que jamais voltasse para lá. Entre os que mais violentamente o atacaram, estava a Sra. Swan, cujo desagrado em relação às suas atitudes, de maneira geral, foi particularmente aguçado pelo fato de ele ter desdenhado de uma de suas filhas.

Por causa da escassez de homens, Isabella Swan fora obrigada a ficar sentada no curso de duas danças. Durante parte do tempo, o Sr. Masen estivera próximo dela o bastante para que a moça entreouvisse uma conversa entre ele e o Sr. McCarty, que havia deixado a dança por alguns minutos para tentar pressionar seu amigo a aderir à diversão.

— Ora, vamos, Masen — disse ele. — Vou fazer você dançar de qualquer maneira. Odeio vê-lo aí parado com esse ar idiota.

— Não o atenderei, por certo. Sabe que detesto dançar, a não ser que conheça bem minha parceira. Numa festa como esta, não o suportaria. Suas irmãs já estão dançando, e não há nenhuma outra moça aqui com quem dançar deixaria de representar uma punição para mim.

— Mas por minha honra! — exclamou o Sr. McCarty. — Em toda a minha vida nunca vi tantas moças lindas reunidas como temos aqui esta noite. E entre elas há até mesmo algumas excepcionalmente belas.

— Você está dançando com a única moça realmente bonita neste salão — disse o Sr. Masen, examinando a mais velha das irmãs Swan.

— Ah, sim, ela é a mais linda criatura que já vi! Mas uma das irmãs dela, sentada justamente atrás de você, também é belíssima e, ousaria eu dizer, uma companhia muito agradável.

— De quem está falando? — e, voltando-se, observou Isabella por alguns instantes, chegando mesmo a cruzar o olhar com ela, até que se retraiu e, gelidamente, disse: — É razoável, mas não chega a ser bonita o bastante para me tentar. Neste momento não estou com disposição para dar atenção a moças que são desprezadas pelos demais homens.

Enquanto o Sr. Masen se afastava, Isabella sentiu o sangue ferver. Nunca em sua vida fora tão insultada. O Código dos Guerreiros exigia que ela vingasse sua honra prontamente. Assim, Isabella abaixou-se e alcançou o tornozelo, tomando cuidado para não chamar a atenção. Então, sua mão encontrou a adaga oculta por baixo de seu vestido. Sua intenção era seguir aquele arrogante Sr. Masen até o lado de fora e rasgar sua garganta.

Mas, mal ela havia fechado os dedos em torno do cabo da adaga, um alarido de gritos encheu o salão, imediatamente seguido pelo estilhaçar de vidraças. Os não mencionáveis surgiram, invadindo o ambiente com seus movimentos desengonçados, embora ligeiros, e seus trajes fúnebres em farrapos. Alguns vestiam túnicas tão rasgadas que os deixavam escandalosamente expostos; outros tinham as vestes tão imundas que se poderia supor que fossem nada mais que lixo e sangue seco. Os corpos estavam em variados estados de putrefação; os que haviam falecido recentemente apresentavam uma coloração levemente esverdeada e a pele flácida, enquanto os que já estavam mortos havia muito mostravam- se cinzentos e quebradiços — tendo seus olhos e língua há muito se transformado em poeira, enquanto seus lábios, repuxados para trás, formavam um eterno sorriso de caveira.

Alguns poucos convidados, que desafortunadamente estavam muito perto das janelas, foram agarrados e imediatamente devorados. Quando Isabella se pôs de pé, de pronto percebeu que a Sra. Stanley lutava para se livrar das mandíbulas de duas pavorosas fêmeas que haviam se aferrado à cabeça dela, partindo seu crânio como se fora uma noz, o que projetou um esguicho de sangue escuro para o alto que chegou a atingir os candelabros.

Enquanto os convidados fugiam para todos os lados, a voz do Sr. Swan sobrepôs-se ao pânico:

— Meninas! O Pentagrama da Morte!

Sem hesitar, Isabella juntou-se às quatro irmãs, Rosalie, Ângela, Katherine e Leah, no centro do salão de dança. As cinco jovens sacaram das adagas presas ao tornozelo e se posicionaram nas pontas de uma estrela imaginária. Partindo do centro do salão, iniciaram um movimento conjunto em que avançavam, passo a passo, mantendo o desenho, cada qual com sua adaga em riste em uma das mãos e a outra elegantemente apoiada na parte inferior das costas.

De um canto do salão, o Sr. Masen observava Isabella e suas irmãs abrindo caminho, enquanto decapitavam um zumbi depois do outro, sem se deterem. Ele conhecia apenas uma outra mulher, em toda a Grã-Bretanha, capaz de manejar uma adaga com tanta habilidade, tamanha graça e tal eficiência mortal.

Quando as jovens alcançaram as paredes do salão, o último dos não mencionáveis já havia tombado.

À exceção do ataque, a noite de um modo geral foi bastante agradável para toda a família. A Sra. Swan viu sua filha mais velha ser elogiada por todos do grupo de Netherfield. O Sr. McCarty chegou a dançar com Rosalie duas vezes, e ela recebeu deferência especial das irmãs dele. Rosalie ficou tão satisfeita quanto a mãe, embora manifestasse seus sentimentos de modo mais discreto. Isabella deliciou-se com o contentamento de Jane. Ângela escutou seu nome ser mencionado à Srta. McCarty como a moça mais prendada da vizinhança. Katherine e Leah tiveram a sorte de não ficar sem par em nenhuma dança, o que era tudo o que as preocupava nos bailes. Portanto, todas estavam em ótima disposição quando retornaram a Longbourn, o vilarejo onde viviam e no qual eram os principais moradores.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 4

Quando Rosalie e Isabella ficaram a sós, a primeira, que antes havia sido comedida nos elogios ao Sr. McCarty, confessou à irmã o muitíssimo que o havia apreciado.

— Ele é exatamente o que um jovem deve ser — disse ela. — Sensato, bem-humorado, vivaz; e jamais conheci alguém com uma reunião de atributos tão feliz. Tanta amabilidade, tanta cortesia.

— Ah, sim — respondeu Isabella. — Mas, no calor da batalha, nem ele nem o Sr. Masen puderam ser vistos empunhando uma lâmina ou uma clava.

— Ora, fiquei bastante envaidecida por ele me convidar para dançar por uma segunda vez. Não esperava dele tamanha atenção comigo.

— Não há dúvida de que ele é uma pessoa bastante agradável, e compreendo que tenha gostado tanto dele, apesar de sua falta de bravura.

— Você já gostou de muitos outros bem mais idiotas.

— Minha caríssima Bella!

— Ora, você sabe que tem uma forte tendência a gostar das pessoas de um modo geral. Jamais vê falhas em ninguém. Nunca escutei você falar mal de quem quer que seja em toda a minha vida.

— Não gosto de me precipitar no que concerne a censurar alguém.

— Sim, mas sendo sensata como é, como pode se mostrar também tão sinceramente cega às tolices e aos absurdos dos outros? Você também gostou das irmãs desse cavalheiro? Os modos delas não equivalem aos dele.

Eram de fato jovens distintas, às quais não faltava o poder se mostrarem agradáveis quando o desejavam, mas eram também orgulhosas e até mesmo convencidas. Eram bastante bonitas, haviam frequentado um dos melhores educandários particulares de Londres, embora soubessem pouco das artes mortais nas quais Isabella e suas irmãs haviam sido meticulosamente treinadas — tanto na Inglaterra quanto durante suas viagens ao Oriente.

Já quanto ao Sr. McCarty, entre ele e Masen havia uma sólida amizade, apesar da grande diferença de personalidade dos dois. McCarty não era de modo algum indefeso, mas Masen era mais sagaz. Ele era ao mesmo tempo altivo, reservado e desdenhoso. Seus modos, por mais bem-educado que ele fosse, não eram acolhedores. Nesse aspecto, seu amigo levava uma enorme vantagem. McCarty podia ter certeza de ser bem recebido aonde quer que fosse; Masen estava sempre fazendo com que as pessoas à sua volta se sentissem ofendidas.

Mas o que ninguém — nem mesmo o Sr. McCarty — sabia era a razão oculta por trás da atitude fria de Masen. Isso porque, até recentemente, ele fora o retrato da cordialidade; um jovem bem-humorado e extremamente atencioso. Mas seu íntimo fora irreversivelmente modificado por uma traição sobre a qual nem sequer tinha estômago para comentar.

* * *

Post atrasado por uma hora mas tá valendo


End file.
